


That Sunshine

by grandmelon



Series: SouRin Summer Fest 2016 [10]
Category: Free!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Established Relationship, Friendship/Love, Love, M/M, SouRin Summer Fest 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 06:55:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7924945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grandmelon/pseuds/grandmelon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SouRin Summer Fest - Week Eight - My Sunshine </p>
<p>Sousuke’s busy reminiscing over some old letters instead of unpacking and Rin catches him in the act.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> WELL THAT’S IT!!! Thank you so much to the mods who put this all together!!! I had so much fun writing for every week!!!!!
> 
> And thanks everyone who read my stuff I hope you all liked it! This didn’t turn out exactly how I expected, but I had a good time writing it!

The old paper in his hand was fading now, the color distorting and the ink growing lighter with each passing year, the edges now soft and worn. Folding it back up, carefully he stuck into the old paper envelope to match, sitting it amongst the others in his special box. He put the lid back on, placing it up on the high shelf in the closet as to not get ruined. Warm hands and strong arms wrapped around his waist and he turned back to see a blinding grin from the most beautiful person on earth.

 

“Hey beautiful, spend enough time staring at that box?” Rin asked, giving him a kiss before letting Sousuke turn around in his arms. “We’re supposed to be unpacking, not getting nostalgic over every item we own.”

 

Sousuke rolled his eyes, hands going up from Rin’s back to his face, pushing back his hair. Rin’s eyes widened, face dropping into an open and sweet confused look as Sousuke kissed him again. Their eyes fluttered close at the same time, smiling into the kiss as they wrapped around each other. When they pulled back Rin kept letting little kisses hit the side of Sousuke’s mouth, hooded eyes on him.

 

“What’s all this about?” Rin murmured, holding Sousuke’s chin and placing a firm kiss on his cheek.

 

“Just thinking about how romantic you are,” Sousuke teased. Rin scoffing against his cheek, pulling back, one perfect raised eyebrow waiting for him.

 

“Me? What about you?” Rin laughed. “I’m not the one with letters from nearly two decades ago still hanging around. So, what did I say this time? What’s got you all sentimental?”

 

“Everything you say is sentimental,” Sousuke countered, laughing when Rin pushed at him. He hugged him close, swaying them and enjoying the way Rin followed suit, pulling them into a song-less dance. “Just thinking about how silly you are for calling me your sunshine.”

 

“That?” Rin laughed, disbelief in his voice as he twirled them around. “You’ve always been my sunshine.”

 

“Why do you get less embarrassed with age?” Sousuke groaned, digging his head into the crook of Rin’s neck. “Do you have no shame?”

 

“Not anymore,” Rin joked, rubbing his back. “Okay, sunshine. What’s up? There’s something up so don’t tell me there isn’t.”

 

“Just wondering why you thought I was your sunshine,” Sousuke admitted. He felt Rin struggle to pull back but he held him tighter. “There’s nothing really sunshine-y about me, especially not before. Just wondering how you came up with that is all.”

 

“What are you talking about now?” Rin asked, voice exasperated in his ears as he ran his hands up Sousuke’s back and walked them backwards to their bed. The drop was awkward, Rin going down first and Sousuke half falling on top of him, but if he let Rin see his face then he’d never live it down, so he just quietly sat in his lap.

 

“I’m asking what about me reminds you of sunshine,” Sousuke grumbled, face scrunching up in irritation.

 

“Everything?” Rin blurted out. “Sousuke, are we really having this conversation now? After finally—finally moving in together? Is that what this is about? Because we have a house now?”

 

“No—maybe, I don’t know? You’re the one who’s supposed to understand feelings,” Sousuke said letting go and rubbing at his eyes before the other could see, rolling off Rin’s lap and turning away from him. “I just wanted to know what it was about me that you saw. What about me made you—made you want to be friends with me.”

 

“Do you really not know? After all this time?” Rin whispered, scooting over and wrapping his arms around him, resting his head against Sousuke’s back.

 

“No—no I know, I just. Sorry, whatever. Just wanted to hear it from you I guess.”

 

“You might have been grumpy, and sulking all the time when we were kids, but I didn’t believe you were ever mean or angry. That’s why I wanted to be friends, because you looked like you were having trouble making them even though you’d always be so sweet to everyone else. You interested me,” Rin answered, kissing his neck. “That’s all there was to it, when we were little.”

 

“If I was a such grump than why ‘sunshine’?”

 

“You were not such a—stop being dramatic you big baby. You were my sunshine because you did shine Sousuke,” Rin said, continued on, speaking the words into his skin. “Your smile, your energy, how you made me feel. You could warm me up like no one else—not in a sexual way so don’t you dare say anything.”

 

“I wasn’t going to,” Sousuke mumbled, offended Rin thought he would.

 

“I know you wouldn’t,” Rin laughed. “I’m just teasing. But really, you just made me feel good. About everything. About what I was doing and how I was doing it. You made me excited to keep going. When things were tough you always made it better. So, naturally you were my sunshine.”

 

“I guess,” Sousuke said, turning to him and smiling into the kiss he received. “I just always wondered, since you were always more like the sun than I was.”

 

“Why? Because of my bright and charming personality?” Rin said, the ghost of a smirk on his lips as he teased.

 

“Yeah, and because you pulled me out of some really dark places. You always made everything better, still do,” Sousuke mumbled against Rin’s lips. Rin pulled back, wiping at his eyes this time and shoving at the other to make sure he wouldn’t say anything.

 

“Alright enough of this. We’re supposed to be unpacking! And celebrating our move!” Rin said, getting off the bed, though he did pause when he was up. Sousuke stood up onto his feet, only a little surprised when Rin’s hand found his, tugging him out of their bedroom. “But, maybe taking a break would be okay.”

 

“I’m not going to watch that movie—,” Sousuke started, thinking they were heading to the living room when they veered off course.

 

“I meant a shower break,” Rin interrupted.

 

“Oh.”

 

“I’m going to show you exactly how much you mean to me,” Rin promised, throwing a confident grin over his shoulder. Sousuke let out a small smile, squeezing his hand as he followed faithfully after.

 

“It’s not like I don’t already know,” Sousuke hummed as he was tugged into their new bathroom.

 

“True,” Rin mused, “but have you ever considered the fact that I might just like spoiling you?”

 

“Why would you like that?” Sousuke scoffed, embarrassment coloring his voice and cheeks.

 

“Because you’re my sunshine of course.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr](http://melonmachinery.tumblr.com)


End file.
